Harry Potter et la fin d'une vie
by Shinjuki
Summary: One-shot sur les dernières heures de al vie de Harry Potter et de sa femme. Dans la mort, ils retrouveront leurs chers disparus. Je vous laisse apprécier.


Harry Potter et la fin d'une vie

Cent-dix ans. Voilà cent-dix ans que Voldemort était mort. Cent-dix ans que la communauté magique vivait dans la paix. Le monde magique avait changé. Les mentalités avaient évolué. Les générations se rappelaient encore des héros qui avaient contribué à instaurer la paix. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre. Et il ne restait plus que quelques rares survivants de cette époque.

Le château de Poudlard se dressait fièrement dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber. La neige tombait doucement en ce début du mois de décembre. Un vieil homme contemplait le paysage par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait les cheveux blancs en bataille. Il avait le visage ridé. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes. Il avait une barbe moyenne qui lui arrivait jusqu'au torse. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe verte et or. Un feu brûlait derrière lui dans la cheminée. La pièce était éclairée par des lanternes qui lévitaient dans les airs. Plusieurs tableaux s'affichaient sur un mur, représentant les sorciers qui ont contribué à la grande réputation de l'école. L'actuel directeur regardait avec un regard amusé les derniers élèves qui rentraient pour se réchauffer. Il avait de petits yeux verts pétillants de malice. Il se passa une main sur le front, révélant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Depuis soixante ans, Harry Potter occupait les fonctions de directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il se détacha de son poste d'observation pour se rassoir à son bureau. Peu de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il avait accepté ce poste. Après une brillante carrière dans le corps des aurors, il avait repris tout naturellement le poste après la démission de son ancien professeur de métamorphoses pour cause de vieillesse. Et lui-même se retrouvait dans une situation similaire. Mais à l'inverse de l'ancienne directrice qui était décédée, et dont le portrait trônait aux côtés des précédents directeurs de l'école, il savait qu'il ne goûterait pas une retraite paisible. Depuis quelques temps, son cœur s'affaiblissait. Il avait du mal à respirer par moment. Cachant son état à sa femme, il avait consulté un médicomage qui lui avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Après le résultat de l'examen, il avait pris ses dispositions. Il ne s'était décidé à annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme que la semaine précédente. Et malgré son âge avancé, Ginny Weasley-Potter avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. En repensant à sa femme, il se mit à sourire.

Ils avaient vécu heureux pendant des années. Ils avaient eu trois enfants qui avaient magnifiquement bien grandi. James, Albus et Lily avaient réalisé leurs rêves et avaient continué à agrandir la famille. Et leurs enfants s'étaient mariés par la suite. Il était arrière grand-père d'une dizaine de petits enfants. Il songea aussi à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione Weasley. Le cadet avait plutôt bien réussi dans les affaires. Il avait été un précurseur en introduisant petit à petit dans le monde magique les innovations moldues par l'intermédiaire de son magasin Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Hermione, après une impressionnante carrière ministérielle, avait fini par devenir Ministre de la Magie. Tout en gérant la communauté magique, et jusqu'à se retraite, elle avait continué à défendre les droits des créatures dites opprimées par les sorciers. Elle avait réussi dans une certaine mesure puisque désormais les elfes de maison et les centaures étaient reconnus comme créatures magiques ayant les mêmes droits que les sorciers. Mais un long chemin restait encore à parcourir. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de sa femme. Elle frappa timidement à la porte. Harry l'invita à rentrer.

A ses yeux, elle était toujours aussi belle que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Et pourtant le temps était passé depuis longtemps. Elle avait de long cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins. Les rides marquaient son visage. Mais elle avait toujours au fond des yeux une lueur espiègle. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. Elle ressemblait à un ange, songea le directeur. Elle contourna le bureau pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari. Et elle lui embrassa affectueusement le front.

- Comment te sens-tu depuis ce matin ? As-tu bien pris ta potion à seize heures ?

- Tu t'inquiètes inutilement. Si je dois partir, je suis prêt. J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions.

La vieille femme se mit à souffler de désespoir. Elle ne supportait pas le calme de son mari face à cette fin inéluctable. Il paraissait si serein. Quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle avait cru défaillir. Mais elle s'était reprise. Et depuis, elle faisait de grands efforts pour soutenir son mari dans cette dernière épreuve que lui imposait le destin. Pourtant elle était certaine que la mort de Harry serait sa mort à elle. Elle n'était pas comme lui qui semblait trouver la chose comique. Elle s'en était ouverte auprès de sa meilleure amie, Hermione, qui lui avait expliqué comme à son habitude le point de vue de Harry. Avec l'âge, le vieux sorcier ressemblait à son mentor. Comme il le disait avec philosophie, il avait défié la mort pendant des années, et maintenant il était temps que celle-ci vienne réclamer son dû. Ginny lui enserra la tête. Harry la tenait entre ses bras.

- Allons ma chérie, que diraient les élèves s'ils voyaient leur professeur de métamorphose dans les bras du directeur ?

- Ils diraient certainement que celui-ci a de la chance de partager un pareil amour.

Après une brillante carrière en tant que poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead, Ginny avait été commentatrice sportive à la Gazette du Sorcier pour la rubrique sportive. Puis quand Harry prit sa retraite pour devenir directeur, elle l'avait tout naturellement suivi. Ils avaient abandonné leur maison à leurs enfants pour s'installer définitivement à l'école. Ginny était devenue professeur de métamorphose et arbitrait les matches. Durant leurs années à Poudlard, et malgré la vieillesse qui les accompagnait, des élèves les avaient surpris volant dans les airs autour du terrain de Quidditch. Une légende courait que par certaines chaudes nuits d'été, le couple se donnait dans un match enflammé. Tout le monde disait qu'ils retrouvaient soudainement leur jeunesse pour s'affronter. Et leurs rires résonnaient sur le terrain. Mais le couple était à l'heure actuelle loin de ces préoccupations. Harry regardait le portrait de son mentor qui somnolait. A côté de lui, le portrait de Severus Rogue avait trouvé aussi sa place après des années de bataille pour réhabiliter sa mémoire. En les regardant, le vieux sorcier ne put s'empêcher de songer à son second fils. Ginny suivit son regard et devina ses pensées.

- Ma chérie, et si nous rangions le bureau. J'aimerais que tout soit en place avant que nous allions nous promener. Je n'ai pas faim ce soir. D'ailleurs, je ne tiens pas à assister au repas de ce soir.

En l'entendant évoquer ainsi son souhait, la vieille sorcière sentit un courant d'air froid lui traverser le corps. Elle se mit à frissonner. Son mari la serra plus fort contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Une larme coula le long de la joue ridée de la vieille sorcière. Harry la lui essuya en souriant. Ils se levèrent et rangèrent les quelques affaires éparses. Puis ils quittèrent le bureau. Se tenant par la main, ils longèrent les couloirs silencieux. Ils rencontrèrent peu d'élèves. Au détour d'un passage, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un passage secret qui s'ouvrait. Le directeur tira brusquement sa femme en arrière, et ils se cachèrent derrière une armure. Une tête apparut qui regardait de chaque côté pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'agissait d'une tête rousse, couleur caractéristique d'un Weasley. Elle chuchota des paroles à une autre personne. Puis deux élèves apparurent. Ils s'agissaient d'un couple d'une quinzaine d'années.

- Fred, t'es sûr qu'il n'y a personne ? demanda une petite voix féminine.

- T'inquiètes, je connais le château comme ma poche. Mon cousin m'a donné tout un tas de conseil.

- Je suis quand même inquiète. Imagines si nous tombions sur le directeur. Je sais qu'il est de ta famille, mais il est si sévère.

- Tu parles, c'est une vraie crème. Si on tombe dessus, je pourrais lui faire avaler un magyar. Et puis il n'a pas toute sa tête.

- Freddy, il s'agissait quand même du Survivant. Un peu de respect.

- J'ignorais qu'une serpentard pouvait être respectueuse.

- Tu veux bien arrêter avec tes remarques. Les choses ont changé depuis le temps. Continues comme ça, et je te laisse tomber.

- Arrêtes, tu ne peux pas me résister. Je sais que tu me trouves irrésistible.

- Tu es vraiment impossible.

Et le jeune Weasley attrapa sa petite amie pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le vieux couple décida de se montrer.

- Fred William Arthur Weasley, j'espère que tu as une explication pour te trouver dans ce couloir à cette heure. Et saches que ton oncle n'est pas encore sénile.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa d'un coup. Il se retourna et regarda sa grande tante. L'expression qu'elle affichait fut comme une claque. Harry souriait stupidement. Malgré son âge, sa femme affichait toujours une autorité indéniable. Elle impressionnait encore la nouvelle génération de sorciers. La jeune serpentard tentait de se cacher derrière son petit ami.

- Voyons, je vais enlever dix points à gryffondor pour traîner dans les couloirs et encore dix points pour avoir insulté le directeur. Par contre je rajoute vingt points à serpentard pour avoir tenté de te faire entendre raison.

- Mais ma tante, ce n'est pas juste. Et puis que faisiez-vous là ? demanda-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

- Mais c'est qu'il est insolent en plus de ça. Dix points de moins. Et je te conseille de tenir ta langue si tu ne veux pas encore aggraver ton cas.

Le jeune gryffondor comptait répliquer, mais l'élève de serpentard lui attrapa la main pour l'obliger à abandonner le combat. Elle avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Elle salua le vieux couple, et les deux élèves s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Ginny se retourna vers son mari. Il regardait le jeune couple avec une certaine tendresse. Il songeait qu'il était temps qu'il passe le flambeau. Il avait fait son temps.

- Tu aurais quand même pu le réprimander un peu, lui fit remarquer sa femme.

- Tu t'en sortais très bien. Et puis cela me rappelait notre jeunesse. Tu te rappelles de ce passage. Quand nous nous y sommes cachées pour échapper à Severus.

La vieille femme regarda en direction du passage avec nostalgie. Elle songea que ces jours étaient désormais loin derrière eux. Ils ne vivaient que dans leur mémoire. Ils reprirent leur lente marche à travers le château. Passant devant la Grande Salle, le directeur se rappela qu'il n'avait pas prévenu son directeur-adjoint. Il convoqua un elfe pour lui transmettre le message. Celui-ci se rendit dans la salle et transmit le message. Ils sortirent dans le parc enneigé. Ils se promenèrent en silence. La neige avait cessé de tomber. L'air était doux pour les premières neiges. Le vent n'était pas trop fort. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tombe de Albus Dumbledore et se recueillirent en silence pendant une minute. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lac et s'installèrent sur un banc. Et ils commencèrent à évoquer leurs souvenirs respectifs. Ils finirent par rentrer au bout d'une demi-heure. Le repas avait pris fin, et les élèves traînaient un peu la patte pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Avec les premières neiges, ils désiraient rester encore entre eux. En les voyant, Harry se sentit gonfler d'orgueil car les dissensions entre les maisons avaient fini par s'assainir au fil des années. Tranquillement, le couple franchit les lourdes portes de chêne pour se mêler à la foule. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils apparaissaient, un certain silence s'imposa. C'était un silence de respect. Harry se sentait toujours mal à l'aise devant ce fait, et souriait pour que les conversations reprennent. Malgré les années, sa popularité n'avait pas diminué. Le couple monta en direction du bureau de Harry. Ginny éteignit les lanternes du bureau, et ils s'installèrent dans leur chambre. Ils se dévêtirent pour enfiler leurs robes de nuit.

- Ginny, j'ai vécu heureux pendant de longues années grâce à ta présence. Sache que je t'aime. Et j'espère que tu as été heureuse.

- Harry, jusqu'au bout, j'ai été heureuse avec toi, dit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

- Ne pleure pas ainsi. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Tu es la femme du Survivant, et une joueuse de Quidditch professionnel, lui dit-il en lui essuyant les larmes qui ne pouvaient cesser de s'écouler. Viens maintenant dans mes bras, et rêvons aux jours passés. Et à toutes nos aventures.

Ginny ne cessa pas de pleurer. Elle se blottit entre les bras de son mari. Il fut le premier à s'endormir. Et elle le suivit, le fait de pleurer l'ayant épuisé. Et durant la nuit, le couple mourut dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry se réveilla au milieu d'une brume opaque. Il eut l'impression d'être déjà venu ici. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une autre présence à ses côtés. En se retournant, il vit son épouse allongée à côté de lui. Elle se réveilla aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, mais le fait ne les dérangea pas. Ce qui les intrigua fut le fait qu'ils avaient retrouvé la jeunesse de leurs vingt ans. Ils pensèrent qu'il serait bon pour eux d'avoir des vêtements. Immédiatement, ceux-ci se matérialisèrent. La brume se dissipait au fur et à mesure. Et d'un coup, Harry se souvint. Il s'agissait du même phénomène que quand Voldemort l'avait frappé avec le sortilège de Mort. A la différence que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas un morceau d'âme du mage noir pour l'accompagner. Petit à petit, des bancs apparurent et des chuchotements se firent entendre. Enfin, un chaud soleil éclaira le quai de la gare de King Cross. Et des personnes étaient présentes. Le couple les reconnut immédiatement. Il y avait Lily Potter, les Maraudeurs sans Peter Pettigrow, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore et la famille Weasley. Ils se précipitèrent dans les bras de leurs familles et leurs amis. Le couple pleurait de joie de retrouver leurs chers disparus depuis tant d'années. Harry se retourna tout de même vers son mentor.

- Est-ce aussi dans ma tête ou sommes-nous définitivement morts ?

- Ah Harry, toujours aussi direct. Il me semble pourtant que tu connais la réponse. Et comme tu peux le constater, tu ne seras pas tout seul.

- Je vois ça.

- Mon fils, dit Lily, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir. Nous sommes si fiers de toi avec ton père. Nous avons suivi tes exploits. Et maintenant nous allons avoir tout le temps pour apprendre à te connaître. Mais peut-être pourrrais-tu nous présenter ta charmante épouse. Sirius et Remus nous ont parlé d'une femme de poigne.

La jeune femme rougit en entendant sa description. Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- J'espère que notre nigaud de frère ne va pas tarder, s'impatienta Georges. Il est toujours si long à la détente.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Hermione apparurent. Ils semblaient se disputer.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est impossible que ce soit le quai de la gare, disait Hermione. Je suis certaine qu'il y a une autre explication.

- Mione, tu ne veux pas admettre l'évidence. Je crois que nous sommes morts.

- Ron a raison Hermione, intervint Harry. Et tous nos amis sont là.

Ils avaient aussi retrouvé l'aspect de leur jeunesse. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes. Les parents de la jeune sorcière apparurent aussi. De joyeuses conversations commencèrent qui furent interrompus par le sifflement d'un train qui entrait en gare.

- Je crois que notre train vient d'arriver, indiqua Albus Dumbledore. Je propose que nous prenions place.

James voulut entrer le premier dans le Poudlard Express mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

- Désolé Cornedru, cet honneur ne te revient pas. Les héros d'abord.

- Mais c'est pas juste. Nous attendons depuis plus longtemps. Je sais qu'ils ont accompli beaucoup de faits héroïques, et qu'ils ont modifié l'image notre communauté.

- Tu vois, tu viens de le reconnaître, souligna Remus. Allez, tout le monde en route.

Tout le monde rigolait. Et ils montèrent dans le fameux train. Ils s'installèrent dans les compartiments des préfets. Le train siffla pour signaler le départ. Harry s'attarda devant une fenêtre afin de voir le quai disparaître sous la brume opaque qui était réapparue. Ginny était à ses côtés. Elle ne discerna aucun regret dans les yeux de son mari. Il était simplement heureux. Désormais ils auraient l'éternité pour discuter avec leurs amis et leurs familles. Et le tain se mit en branle. Lentement au début, pour ensuite prendre de la vitesse. Ils quittaient définitivement le dernier ancrage de leur vie de mortels pour vivre de nouvelles aventures. Et le train s'éloigna dans un horizon ensoleillé.


End file.
